Duality
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: After being invited to the Yamai twin's bedroom, Shido finds himself wondering what they have planned. Probably something lewd. He was half correct. [Smut]


**Duality**

''...peaceful night, I guess...''

Shido's quiet murmur seemed to echo down the quiet street, the gentle breeze carrying his voice. It was late at night, the night sky and countless stars his only company.

He had gone to the store to pick up a few bits and pieces, but before he left Kaguya had told him to drop by their room when he got back – that they had a 'surprise' waiting for him. Given their eccentric nature he couldn't begin to fathom what plans they had in mind, and he had to admit he was curious to see what they had planned.

The blue-haired teen stirred from his thoughts as his house came in sight, light spilling through the windows. Upon entering the garden he found the house to be oddly quiet, not even the murmur of the TV audible through the walls. Shido quirked a brow and fished for his keys, unlocking the front door and stepping inside. The warm air of his home greeted him, but unlike when he left nobody was around to greet him for once.

''Hello?'' Shido called out, laying the back of groceries on the coffee table. ''Kaguya? Yuzuru?''

Movement from their bedroom confirmed they were still here, prompting Shido to relax. He kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket, spending a second to put the milk away in the fridge before he approached their door, a strange sense of anticipation building within him. Like some part of him knew what lay beyond the door, and honestly he had a sneaking suspicion it would be lewd.

That thought was confirmed as he slowly pushed open their door – revealing Yuzuru sitting on the edge of their double bed, wearing nothing but a pair of lacy black lingerie. The lights were off and moonlight peered through the curtains, but that did little to hide her curvaceous frame; her large breasts perfectly cupped by the bra and displaying ample cleavage. Despite himself he couldn't help but stare, his eyes roaming down her flat stomach and crossed legs, hiding her black lacy panties.

''Call; Shido...'' Yuzuru utterly softly, snapping him from his staring.

''A-Ah! S-Sorr-

''Come here.'' Yuzuru finished, stopping him dead.

When the busty Spirit beckoned him closer with a finger he hesitantly obeyed, stepping into the room. The second he crossed the threshold the door clicked shut behind him and he glanced over his shoulder, blushing at the sight of Kaguya standing behind him – also in her underwear, wearing a pair of lacy white panties and bra. Despite her slightly-smaller breasts and curves her lingerie emphasised her assets perfectly, the dim lighting only accentuating her beauty.

Shido's blush deepened as Kaguya closed the distance, slithering her arms around him as she pressed herself against his back. Her face was so close he could feel her breath brush against his cheek, eyes full of both embarrassment and eagerness.

''Shido...'' Kaguya smiled adoringly, shifting slightly around to his side – before bringing their faces close, lips brushing against each other's.

The second of hesitation gave him warning, so when Kaguya suddenly leaned in for a kiss he was expecting it – uncertainly letting her, wrapping an arm around her slim waist and pulling her flush against hm. The Spirit hummed approvingly into the kiss, bringing one hand up and cupping his cheek, deepening the kiss further. The softness of her lips felt so pleasant against his, and he almost found himself surrendering to the kiss due to it.

After a moment Kaguya pulled back, shooting him a giddy smile – before a hand grasped his chin, tilting his head to the side to reveal Yuzuru now stood on his other side. Shido had no time to blink before Yuzuru leaned in, pressing her lips against his in a more passionate kiss, a groan slipping past his lips at her roughness. He slowly wrapped his other arm around her curvy waist, pulling her against his side too.

''Haah...'' Shido exhaled as they broke apart, his lips tingling from the memory of their kisses. ''Why...?''

Yuzuru blinked slowly at him, expression blank as she trailed a hand up his chest. ''We wish to show you our gratitude... and... our _'love'_, for you...''

''Mm...'' Kaguya agreed, his cheeks heating up as her hand rubbed his crotch. ''You helped us so much... it's only fair we give back a little, y'know...?''

''You don't have to give anything back; I never helped you two because I wanted something from you.''

Both girls smiled slightly at that, Kaguya giggling while Yuzuru quietly huffed.

''All the more reason to love you~'' Kaguya giggled sensually, tugging his head to face her before kissing him again, silencing his weak protests.

As they kissed Yuzuru stroked his chest with one hand while her other hand gently nudging his hand off her hip, and around to her ass. The stoic Spirit smiled faintly when he blushed darkly – and moaned when he groped her ass, fingers digging into her lingerie and plump rear. It was just a gentle, experimental grope, yet it still managed to set her nerves on fire.

''Mm... plea; touch us more...'' Yuzuru breathed in his ear, leaning in and playfully nipping his earlobe.

Shido didn't reply, too busy kissing Kaguya, but he obliged – his hands moving from Kaguya's hip around to her peachy butt, giving it a squeeze in tandem with Yuzuru's. Both girls moaned softly on either side of him, their nearly-nude bodies squishing against his body sexily. After a few more chaste kisses he pulled back from Kaguya's tender lips, instead taking Yuzuru by surprise and quickly kissing the stoic girl, muffling her moan of surprise.

Kaguya smiled demurely, gently tugging Shido towards the bed – Yuzuru doing the same. The blue-haired teen took the hint, letting them lead him over to the bed and reluctantly unhanding their soft asses, sitting down on the edge.

Instantly Yuzuru laid a hand on his chest, pushing him back against the bed and laying down next to him, draping her arm over his chest. ''Murmur; Shido... kiss...''

Shido flushed but didn't argue, lightly wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. Yuzuru cupped his cheek and kissed him, forcing him to tilt his head back slightly as to not break the kiss. The more their lips meshed together the more he got into it, heated passion flooding his mind and destroying his hesitation.

''Ah...'' Yuzuru moaned lightly into the kiss, feeling his hand dip into her panties and cup her ass. ''Mm...''

At the same time Kaguya shifted between his legs, eagerly hooking her fingers into his beige shorts and yanking them down his thighs, exposing his black boxers. She waited long enough to peel his shorts off before she moved onto his boxers, promptly pulling them down to his knees. Her eyes widened and she blushed as she laid eyes on his cock for the first time, his shaft already beginning to grow hard.

_'Big...'_

Kaguya shifted closer, her eyes glued to his cock until she found herself right in front of it, her nose brushing against the tip. With a deep blush the Spirit wrapped her hand around his dick, slowly rolling her wrist and jerking him off. His muffled groan of pleasure made her stomach twist pleasantly, happy to know she was responsible for it.

Emboldened by his muffled groans Kaguya continued, pressing her lips against his dick and kissing it, feeling it twitch beneath her lips. The Spirit smiled, continuing to slowly jerk him off while she kissed the tip, watching his cock quickly grow to full hardness in a matter of seconds. Shifting her grip she kept her slow pace, leaning down and trailing a line of kisses down the underside of his shaft all the way to the base.

''Haah...'' Shido shuddered, his groans barely muffled by Yuzuru's hungry kisses.

The stoic Spirit wasn't one to be outdone, breaking off the kiss long enough to grab his shirt and lift it up over his head. The second his shirt was out the way she resumed kissing him with more fervour than before, prodding his teeth with her tongue. After a second of hesitation he obeyed, opening his mouth and allowing her tongue inside – their tongues promptly wrestling for dominance for several lustful seconds, only stopping when their lungs burned for air.

Yuzuru leaned back, panting lightly but far from finished. With quick an jittery fingers she reached behind her back and unlatched her lacy bra, shrugging it off her shoulders to reveal her large breasts to him, bouncy and tipped with pink nipples. Yuzuru flushed when his gaze immediately focused on her tits, so intense and full of lust it made her stomach twist with excited anticipation.

''Plea; Shido... go ahead...'' Yuzuru murmured, shifting higher up and gently threading her fingers through his hair – before pressing her breasts against his face.

Instantly he set to work kissing and sucking on her breasts, eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure from Yuzuru – her expression scrunching up as she tried and failed to silence her soft moans. It was impossible to; his lips felt so strangely erotic to her. They ghosted over her flesh before planting a sudden wet kiss, his tongue slipping out briefly to lick her boob before he moved on. Soon he found her pink nipples, wrapping his lips around one and sucking.

Yuzuru groaned, idly roaming one hand over his chest while her other hand gently tugged his face against her boobs, ushering him to continue. A shudder ran down her spine as she felt his hand shift, releasing her curvy ass and instead tickling her pelvis – before promptly shoving itself into her black lingerie panties, cupping her delicate pussy.

''Mm!'' Yuzuru moaned sharply, her grip on his head tightening. ''A-Ah... p-plea; Shido... _more_...''

Shido obliged, rubbing her delicate pussy with his nimble fingers. His inexperience was clearly evident; his movements clumsy and awkward, but the passion behind it made it all the more erotic to Yuzuru. Soon he grew used to it, his fingers slipping between her soft folds and sending jolts of warm pleasure through her pelvis, a fire igniting in her pussy. As if sensing that Shido prodded at her pussy, two fingers finding her entrance and wriggling inside.

''O-Ohh...! E-Encouragement; Shido... t-that's it...''

Looking up Kaguya smirked, licking Shido's twitching cock so much it was like she was worshipping it with her tongue. Deciding to take things further she stopped, unhanding his shaft and instead shifting closer – opening her mouth and taking his dick inside. Instantly Shido moaned sharply, the sound muffled by Yuzuru's breasts but still reaching Kaguya's ears, her cheeks heating up at the sound.

She pushed herself down, forcing herself to take more of his cock into her mouth, her tongue pushed flat against the bottom of her mouth due to his size. Kaguya's expression tightened and she tried, but she couldn't deep-throat him; he was just too big. She's sooner break her jaw than get his whole cock in. Pushing aside her disappointment the Spirit leaned back, letting most of his cock slip out until only the tip remained inside, then promptly pushing herself back down again.

''Mm... sho bigh...'' Kaguya mumbled, voice muffled by the dick in her mouth.

Kaguya bobbed her head, blowing Shido and moving faster by the second, getting used to having his large shaft in her mouth. She glanced up, cheeks darkening at the sight of Shido fingering her sister, the thin fabric allowing Kaguya to watch his fingers plunge into Yuzuru's pussy. The sight inspired a burning lust inside her, and before Kaguya consciously realised it she had shoved her hand into her own panties, rubbing her delicate pussy teasingly.

Something salty leaked onto her tongue, exciting Kaguya further. Redoubling her efforts Kaguya bobbed her head faster, all but shoving her head down his shaft and lustfully stroking the underside of his dick with her tongue. Shido's muffled groans of delight only turned her on more, three fingers sinking into her slick pussy and lewdly fingering herself.

The lewd combination of Yuzuru's breasts against his face, the feel of her pussy against his fingers, and Kaguya's mouth was more than enough to bring Shido to his limit – his sharp gasp of pleasure muffled by Yuzuru's chest.

''K-Kag- Mn!''

Kaguya's eyes widened as ropes of cum suddenly shot into her mouth, the salty fluid startling her. Despite that she didn't pull her lips off, remaining still as he came in her mouth, cumming so much that his seed started to seep past her lips, overflowing from the sheer amount. Only when his orgasm subsided did she swallow his seed, gulping it down with a dark blush and licking her lips clean.

''Haah...!'' The Spirit gulped in a breath as she finally pulled her lips off, the salty taste of his cum lingering on her tongue.

Yuzuru leaned back, licking her lips and admiring Shido's breathless expression, giving him a moment to recover. From the corner of her eye she watched Kaguya sit back, taking a minute to catch her breath.

Suddenly his hand slipped out her pussy, eliciting a startled mewl from Yuzuru – only to yelp when he grabbed her sides, flipping them over.

''Nn!'' Yuzuru grunted as her back hit the bed, flushing lightly when she found Shido looming over her – a lustful gleam in his eyes.

In a heartbeat he leaned down and kissed her, muffling her delighted moan. His hands moved up to her ribs, blindly massaging her sides for a moment before moving to her breasts; cupping them and giving them a lustful squeeze. Shido broke off from the kiss a moment later, planting a light kiss on her lips before shifting down to her breasts, kissing and sucking on her pink nipples while he groped them.

''Mn~'' Yuzuru's eyes screwed shut, a pleasure-filled moan slipping past her lips.

A shudder ran through the stoic girl as he didn't stop, unrelentingly playing with her breasts and sapping the breath from her lungs. She laid a hand on his head and tugged on his hair, leaning up on her elbow and bringing their faces close, kissing him passionately. Their lips meshed together heatedly and Yuzuru moaned as he kept groping her, so lustful compared to his normal self.

They broke apart for air and were about to continue – only for Kaguya to call out. ''Shido~''

The aforementioned teen turned, blushing when he found Kaguya sitting on all fours... wiggling her ass towards him enticingly, her arousal causing her lacy panties to cling to her slit, the outline of her pussy visible to him. With minor reluctance Shido slipped out of Yuzuru's grip, giving her a light kiss on the lips before he focused on her sister, leaving Yuzuru to watch.

Shido shuffled over on his knees, the bed depressing beneath him as he moved behind Kaguya; his cock already hard again. Kaguya looked over her shoulder and smiled cutely, wiggling her butt for emphasis; the silent offer clear as day. He took her up on the offer, grasping the hem of her lacy white panties and tugging them down her thighs, leaving them around her knees. His eyes were instantly drawn to her wet slit, his heart pounding as he brought a finger up, delicately sliding it along her slit.

''Mm~'' Kaguya cooed, shuddering. ''Shido... put it in~''

The blue-haired teen blushed and obeyed, grasping his cock and moving closer – pressing the tip against her wet folds. Shido shuddered at the lewd feeling and slowly rolled his hips forth, her pussy lips parting for his girth and allowing his cock to slip inside her. Instantly the wet tightness of her pussy surrounded his cock, practically sucking him inside and prompting the teen to quickly push more of his cock inside, groaning at the heavenly sensation.

''Ah~!'' Kaguya moaned happily, her fists gripping handfuls of the bed covers – her shoulders tense from pleasure.

Soon his full length was buried inside Kaguya, her pussy tightly squeezing his shaft. Shido let out a tense sigh and settled his hands on her hips, gripping them as he slowly reared his hips back halfway before pushing back in, the sensation of her pussy drawing out a strained groan from the teen. Kaguya wasn't fairing much better, moans slipping freely from her open mouth as he slowly pumped his cock into her.

''Call; Shido...''

Yuzuru's gentle murmur stirred Shido from his daze, glancing over to the stoic sister – only to find her already right next to him. The moment he looked at her she leaned in, kissing him lewdly and shoving her tongue into his mouth, muffling his surprised groan. In response Shido released Kaguya's right hip, instead looping it around Yuzuru's waist and cupping her plump ass, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

Kaguya noticed his attention shifting, whining with need and pushing her hips back towards him, silently begging for more. The Spirit moaned when he eagerly did, bucking his hips and suddenly bottoming out in her, sending a rush of muscle-melting pleasure through her stomach. Her arms buckled as he suddenly began moving faster, his pelvis audibly smacking against her ass over and over again as he drilled her.

''Mmph! Mm~!'' Kaguya moaned happily, the sound of her erotic moans barely muffled by her hand.

She realised her mistake a second later; her remaining arm was left to bear her full weight, promptly giving out. With a muffled yelp Kaguya fell face-first into the bed, Shido's grip on her hip keeping her ass in the air – and Kaguya moaned as he fucked her even faster, seemingly aroused by her new position. Hot shocks of pleasure shot through her burning pussy, only further fuelling the fire in her stomach, her moans rising in pitch as she gladly surrendered to his dick.

''F-Faster~!'' Kaguya cried, burying her face in the bed and relishing the erotic sound of his pelvis hitting her ass, his cock burying itself deep into her folds.

To her delight Shido did, the tightening grip on her hip the only warning she got before he pounded her pussy wildly. Kaguya nearly shrieked with pleasure, writhing into the bed and no longer trying to muffle her loud moans. Her pleasure was only enhanced when Yuzuru joined in, reaching under her and rubbing her burning pussy lips, the added stimulation becoming too much for her. A single flick of her clit was all it took to push her to the brink.

''_M-MM!_'' Kaguya _screamed _into the bed, spasming wildly and clawing desperately at the bed, her orgasm powerfully washing over her.

Behind her Shido gasped at her sudden tightness, the wet warmth around his cock tipping him over the edge. His gasp melted into a throaty groan as he climaxed, his hips buckling before he unloaded thick ropes of cum into Kaguya's pussy, only serving to make her climax harder.

He kept thrusting even as he came, unable to stop his hips from moving – until his stamina unceremoniously dried up, and he stopped. Shido remained frozen, panting heavily and twitching, before abruptly going slack and spooning Kaguya, his hand slipping from Yuzuru's ass.

Silence reigned for a few moments, Shido and Kaguya too busy gasping in air to care about anything else. Finally after nearly a minute Shido pulled out of the panting Spirit, earning a quiet mewl as she was left empty, cum dripping from her slit. The blue-haired teen glanced towards Yuzuru when she shuffled away, instead crawling back on the bed – before laying down on her back, trailing a hand down her stomach.

''Call; Shido... me too...'' Yuzuru requested quietly, her thumb dipping into her lacy panties and tugging it down slightly, just enough to give him a peek at her pussy.

Shido blushed, his sensitive cock twitching at the lewd sight. He shuffled closer to the stoic Spirit before leaning down and crawling over her nearly-nude body, her panties being the only thing left on her beautiful frame. Their faces drew close and Shido didn't hesitate, kissing her lightly on the lips and earning a quiet mewl from the Spirit.

He quickly moved down, stopping briefly to kiss her bouncy breasts before going lower, kissing her pelvis. The teen eagerly hooked his fingers into her panties and tugged them off, coming face-to-face with her slick pussy. Remembering what Kaguya did to him he couldn't help but lean in, taking a long lick of Yuzuru's pussy.

''Mm~!'' Yuzuru let out a sharp, throaty moan. ''M-Moan; S-Shido!''

Shido smiled slightly, looping his arms under her thighs to stop her squirming away. His tongue lapped at her slick pussy repeatedly, the taste of her honey-like arousal exciting him further. Her skin was so soft it drove him crazy, idly groping her thighs as he ate her out. He didn't even blink when she grabbed his head and pushed his head between her thighs; instead pushing his tongue into her pussy, swirling it around her pussy.

The musical sound of Yuzuru's moans quickly got him hard again, his dick aching as it longed for attention. He stubbornly ignored the urge and kept eating Yuzuru out, pulling his tongue out long enough to hungrily kiss her pussy before resuming his tongue-fucking. Only when his cock began throbbing distractedly did he reluctantly stop, pulling his head out from between her thighs and sitting up.

''Mn...'' Yuzuru looked up at him, confused for a moment until she saw his now-hard cock – blushing lightly. ''Nn... statement; put it in.''

Shido nodded, idly wiping her juices from his chin and shuffling closer. He spread her legs apart further and lined his cock up with her soaked slit, the mere sensation of her wetness making him shiver. Without a word he rolled his hips, watching intently as the tip of his cock sunk into her pussy, her wetness allowing him to enter her without even mild discomfort.

''Ohh...'' Yuzuru groaned lowly, exhaling. ''R-Request; Shido... don't hold back... please...''

''You sure?'' He asked breathlessly, rubbing her stomach for a moment until he settled his hands on her sides, staring down at her beautiful frame.

''Confirmation; yes...'' The Spirit breathed, closing her eyes. ''Clarification; _fuck me..._''

Shido needed no more confirmation than that, jerking his hips and bottoming out in a single quick thrust. Yuzuru gasped before it quickly devolved into a throaty moan, tipping her head back erotically. Taking her advice he reared his hips back and promptly plunged back into her, his cock stuffing her full in an instant. As if in response her pussy tightly squeezed his shaft, the pressure so great he almost came from the feeling alone.

Wet smacking echoed around them as Shido pounded her slick pussy with all the speed of a horny beast, unable to hold himself back. Yuzuru's usually-stoic expression scrunched up, screwing up with unadulterated pleasure. Any semblance of composure crumbled away, leaving only carnal bliss to be seen – a sight Shido found himself loving, groaning at the sexy sight.

''A-Ah... ahh...!'' Yuzuru's cute moans only encouraged him further, pounding away at her pussy eagerly.

Sluggishly Kaguya crawled over to the duo, laying down next to her sister before grabbing a handful of her hair, pulling her into a sloppy kiss. Yuzuru moaned lustfully and gladly gave in, heatedly meshing her lips against Kaguya's in a mock-war for dominance, neither willing to lose despite how weak they felt. Shido watched the two girls kiss through half-lidded eyes, his cock throbbing at the lewd sight.

After a second Kaguya broke off from the kiss for air, rolling onto her back. Shido met her lustful gaze – his half-lidded gaze moving down to her pussy, watching her stroke her wet entrance several times before plunging three fingers into her pussy, lustfully finger-fucking herself in full view of him. His expression tightened and he groaned, gripping Yuzuru's hips tighter and continuing to pound away at her, struggling to maintain his fast pace.

''Mm! S-Shido~!'' Kaguya moaned lustfully, her other hand coming up and fondling her own breast, staring into his eyes lovingly.

''C-Call... S-S-Shido...!'' Yuzuru called out, whimpering. ''W-Warning... I-I can't...!''

He understood what she meant, his thrusts slowly slightly as he leaned down – roughly kissing Yuzuru, muffling her lewd moans. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist to stop him pulling out, forcing his thrusts to be shorter but faster, rapidly pounding away at her pussy so hard she doubted she would be able to walk straight afterwards.

''Ahh~!'' Yuzuru moaned, her lips a mere inch apart from Shido's, both too busy gasping in air to truly kiss for more than a half-second – their lower halves smacking together wildly as the pleasure bubbled to its limit. ''W-Warning... I-I'm-!''

Yuzuru's warning fell short as her orgasm suddenly washed over her, causing her voice to rise into a wordless scream of pleasure – mind-melting heat flooding her pussy as she climaxed. Her pleasure was only heightened as Shido continued slamming into her folds, making her see white while her mind went blank as she succumbed to her orgasm.

Shido groaned lowly as he _felt_ Yuzuru cum, her pussy strangling his throbbing cock so tightly it was impossible to resist – so he didn't. Within a matter of thrusts he hit his limit and climaxed, unloading spurts of cum deep into the Spirit's pussy and painting her inner walls white with his seed, her pussy milking him dry.

''Ahh...'' Shido breathed, his hips giving out and he stopped, collapsing atop Yuzuru tiredly.

The Spirit mewled, breathlessly wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling his neck, moaning into his ear. Over to the side Kaguya cried out as she orgasmed, cumming from her own fingers before going limp as well, the last of her energy sapped.

''Mm... Shido...'' Kaguya groaned, taking his arm and hugging it, nuzzling him.

Even in his tired state, Shido heard both girls as clear as day; their words overlapping each other's.

''I love you, Shido.'' ''Confession; I love you, Shido.''

Smiling faintly, Shido nestled his head in the crook of Yuzuru's neck. ''I love you both too...''

Within a matter of minutes he passed out, the naked Yamai twins sandwiching him between them.

[END]


End file.
